


Peace and War...bite

by Nona5me



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 1:00am, Anger, Crying, Emotions, I only wrote this for Klance bites, I'm only half ashamed, Idk about more chapters, Keith is a slut, M/M, Multi POV, P.s. dont care if you hate it I wrote a smut I"m proud, Rejection, Seven Deadly Sins, Sorry Not Sorry, Voltron, Weird, basically porn with plot ig, but hey still hope you like it;), but not really, everyone got bit, klance, long oneshot, love bug type AU, most of this is smut, not profread, not sure how I feel about it and I wrote the damn thing, probably should be sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nona5me/pseuds/Nona5me
Summary: Voltron is thrown into one of their most problematic situations yet when entering a planet that makes all their emotions run ramped.





	Peace and War...bite

LANCE

 

The mission wasn’t really a mission as much as it was to charm the pants off the new alliance alien planet, they seemed cool. Pretty laid back about everything and had no problem expressing their emotions. It was ok, actually it was more than ok because that means when I was flirting I didn’t have to worry about whether I was wasting my time cause they’d just tell me. Sure rejecting hurt but I wasn’t worried about getting rejected by the alien space babes as much as...other people. Who was talking with the priest somewhere in some formal royalty chat as usual. 

I grinned at the current tall purple alien babe but caught a glimpse over their shoulder at the mullet who was glaring at me. I rolled my eyes focusing back on the girl, “your planet is beautiful, especially with you on it.” I winked and the girl grinned a darker shade of purple dusting her cheeks in what I could only assume was a blush. 

“Jammara is a very open planet, it’s filled with emotions and color because of the inhabitants living on it.” Someone cleared their throat and I turned to face the high priest who had previously been talking with Allura and Shiro but now the three of them and a few followers where standing behind me. 

“Blue paladin, you seem interested in our planet?” I glanced at Allura and Shiro who gave me that look my parents always gave me when my crazy aunt asked for a hug. I had the urge to argue against them, I wasn’t a child, I knew how to act in these situations but I knew that would be a horrible image to show everyone. So I smiled, “of course, it’s beautiful here, reminds me of home.” It did actually the planets and life even the aliens actions were similar to humans, maybe a tad bit kinder and a little less judgemental.

“The nature scene you admire releases constant endorphins into the air to keep us at one with our emotions so we understand them better. We are one with mind, body, and soul. The vegetation is worshiped here to keep our bodies centered and keeping peace amongst us all.” I nodded as they continued, Pidge would enjoy this more. I glanced around to catch a bit of white and green og her shirt behind Shiro listening into the conversation and another glance showed Coran and Hunk talk happily and laughing at the food bar pointing at the different servous foods and the technology levitating the table. Keith was brudding alone in a corner watching everyone that had gathered around but at least he wasn’t glaring anymore he had no right when nobody was even bothering him, jerk.

“The animals and insects also keep balance among our people, animals can release comfort and peace their scents and outer coats helping, their bodily fluid can be used in remedies that are used all the way to calming nerves and healing wounds.”

“Bodily fluids?” I asked hesitantly glancing at Hunk and Coran reaching for cups on the table and hid my grimace. The High Priest nodded, “oh yes, the beverages served tonight increase pleasure and calming effect.” I paused and grinned, “basically it’s animal alcohol, thats cool. So like the bugs are supposed to be food?”

The Priest looked horrified for a moment and felt my stomach drop before they paused and smiled, “no, here we do our best to keep from harming animals and insects, we base our diets on deceased vegetation such as bark, fresh fallen fruit, river water. If there ever is a living thing brought to an early death by our hands it is for ritual purposes such as the following of a well respected clan member.”

Pidge slid through Allura and Shiro looking up at the Priest, “what about the bugs though?”

“We use them to solve conflicts most times, each species has a different use they are often attracted to the feelings most hidden with us. That is why we tend to be very open in our clan, holding back emotion such as sadness or jealousy can cause violence. In most cases it is best to communicate to prevent the insects from increasing emotional levels and causing damage to the people and our planet.” Pidge was wide eyed and gapping, “that’s amazing, you’ve adapted to the wildlife and kept peace with, I’m honestly impress that you all have such amazing control over your emotions.”

Pidges glasses glinted as she cast a look towards Keith. I followed her gaze and found he was in the same spot looking nervously at his feet taking deep breaths before glancing back up at us all watching him. He fidgeted on his feet before pushing off the wall to join us all. He cleared his throat and glanced at me then the others forcing his arms to uncross. Why does he get away with being an antisocial jerk and I get glared at like  _ i’m  _ the one whos going to mess everything up.

The group was silent and I plastered a grin on my face slinging an arm over Keith's shoulder, “this planet is super awesome Keith you missed out on the biology lesson.” I turned my smile back to the priest, “don’t mind him he’s more of an actions speak louder than words kinda fella, right Keith!” I smiled at him again and he glance from me to the priest and nodded, “uh, yeah.” after speaking his  _ two freaking words _ he dropped his head as if dropping out of the conversation and let his bangs block his face. I frowned down at him annoyed dropping my arm from his shoulders so mine barely brushed his, then smiling again as if nothing happened.

The others had started a light hearted chat about the planets quintessence, which was apparently insanely strong. Pidge was insanely excited about it all and once finding out a particularly interesting piece of information ran off to the food to talk to Hunk how seemed hummored by it then slow building of nervous excitement. The priest caught my attention again when he spoke to Allura, “I’d like to show you and the paladins our most prized possession, the garden. I’ve been observing you all and I think it would help synchronize your auras. Our planets have individual chemicals that are attracted to help sooth certain emotions.” He glance over towards me then his eyes bounced towards Keith the to Shiro and back to Allura. He looked slight nervous.

Compared to the Aliens I guess we weren't exactly one with our emotions. Allura only hesitated a moment before nodding in a pleasant smile, “of course, the others are by the food, Lance could you get them and meet us back here.” It sounded like a question but it was a command and I just forced through my smile a sure and stepped away from them all. 

The crowd was calling me so many more people I could be talking to, I don’t mind a stroll through a garden but man weren’t we supposed to be out here with these people. “Sup guys, Allura wants us to go with her and the Priest to walk through their special garden.” I nudged Hunk and winked, he frowned and shook his head. My grin spread genuinely now, “come on man if you got it then you’ve been corrupted already, come to the dark side.”

Pidge snorted, “the dark side of the moon?” I snickered and bumped my fist against hers as Hunk groaned, “Pidge I expect more from you.” I laughed, “me too, keep it up and I’ll make a human out of you yet.” She rolled her eyes a smirk still on her face. Hunk gave one last lingering look at the food table, Coran had instantly gone over to Allura when he’d heard what she’d wanted.

We made our way over and I glanced at Hunks cup remembering the conversation about animals, “what are you drinking?” Hunk looked at the cup as we joined the group and they wasted no time walking out of the stone arch that connected to the short stone wall surrounding the party people. “Not sure, it’s bitter sweet though. I like it kind of wish I knew how to make it so I could have more.” I glanced at Pidge who pushed her glanced up her nose and I swore they released a glint of evil before she smirk at me then looked to hunk, “I did a scan of it earlier, it’s basically dog urine mixed with sugarcane root.” Hunk paled instantly and I bit back my laugh for only a moment before it burst out and got a few looks from Shiro and Keith.

I grabbed the glass out of Hunks hands and slid up next to Keith smiling, “want a drink, Hunk says it’s good you should try it.” Pidge snickered and Keith eyeballed the drink before looking over his shoulder at Hunks face, “you drink it first.” I paused and Pidges seemed to quit in anticipation to see what I’d do.

“I already did man, the rest is for you.”

Keith looked at the drink hesitantly, “what man you don’t trust me?” I asked innocently he scanned my face before hesitantly reaching for the glass Shiro looked at him for only a moment and I wondered if he’d caught on. Keith was lifting the glass to his mouth before he stopped pulling it away, “wait.” His eyes were skeptical again, before he grinned, “Shiro, Hunk says this is good, you should try it.” I panicked as Shiro dropped back and looked at the glass. He took it from Keith's grasp and Keith watched me as Shiro brought it to his lips, “wait!”

Shiro was to innocent to let drink pee, “it’s, um, it’s for Keith.” I tried weakly, it was to late Keith look at Pidge on my other side, “what is it?” SHe grinned, “Dog urine, and sugarcane root.” Shiro frowned down at the drink then brought it to his lips anyway and took a drink, when lowering it he shrugged, “not bad.” The four of us gaped at him in disgust and he handed the cup back to Hunk smiling. I shivered, “thats gross man.”

Pidge pushed up her glasses, “well I mean back on earth chocolate covered ants and snails were considered a delicacy in some countries.” I shook my head, “nope, pass, hard pass actually I think I’ll stick to garlic knots and mojitos when I can sneak from grandpa behind Man's back.” Hunk grinned, “oh your moms homemade  Buñuelo, ugh those were so good.” Melancholy settled in my bones before it was replaced quickly by annoyance. 

“Did you try and make me drink dog pee.” I looked over to Keith who was staring at the cup. I shrugged, “we’ve drunk worse.” He seemed amused by my attempts at humor. 

We finally came upon the garden the Priest left the gate open, “enjoy, let your soul guide you.” I looked at Pidge, “It’s ok, we’ve got you covered.” She flipped me off then Hunk who was snickering then aimed it at Keith who was smiling. I blinked surprised. Pidge look insanely excited about it all, “I wonder what out of all this is edible.” Hunk murmured, Pidge offered to scan do scans with Hunk so she can collect data and Hunk can get the answer to his question. 

I frowned as they left me with Keith, “dude, they just left us.” Keith crossed his arms beside me staring after them. “You can um, I mean I’ll look at it...with...you.” His voice died off and he focused more on the ground than anything else. I smiled, “thanks man, I’ve never really been much into looking at individual plants but when my dad was force my brothers and me to go hiking I liked looking at the bigger picture like all the trees together creating shade to walk it was super cool. Oh and the pond a few miles behind my house in the woods was amazing to swim in during the summer” 

Keith had turned his attention from the ground towards me listening to me ramble about hiking and camping with my brothers every year. Until an inevitable argument came up,at least it was a rage filled one like before.

  
  


KEITH

  
  


Ugh I hated my own mind, Lance was talking about swimming with his family and all I could think about was him in swim trunks with water dripping down his bare chest, he’d probably glow in the sunlight with his beautiful golden skin. I cleared my throat and he took that as me saying something. I came at a loss with words so I said the first thing already settled in my mind, “you probably suck at swimming.” He gapped, “how dare you Kogane, I’m like a fucking majestic mermaid ballerina.” I snorted, the cursed myself, snorting isn’t attractive. 

“Don’t you need feet to be a ballerina?”

“Yeah so?”

“Ok ‘a’ Mermaids have fins, ‘b’ you just called yourself a girl, cause mermen are definitely a thing.” Lance paused a moment and I stopped next to him as he collected his thoats mouth opening and shutting wordlessly as he tried to think of a comeback, “well I see you got the fish out of water look down.”

His mouth snapped shut and I looked at it a moment longer than necessary, “yeah well your mullets still stupid.” I raised a brow, “you got me there, all your new comebacks really floor me every time Lance.” Good I can’t stop think about his lips now, and the stupid swimming. Just avoid looking at him, it doesn’t even matter if he’s hot when he’s getting riled up and competitive. 

“Whatever I’m an awesome swimmer and my comebacks rock your world.” _ ‘I’d rather you rocked my world’ _ my thoughts came to my head so instead of speaking I rolled my eyes until they caught onto a red bug zig zagging in quick jerky movements before landing on Lance’s shoulder. I sighed looking back to Lance, “sure whatever Lance.” He huffed crossing his arms looking down at me except when he opened his mouth to speak he yelped quickly and slapped his neck the red bug was to quick though and already darting towards a tree.

“Woah, hey are you ok?” Lance glared at me, “what do you care!” He snapped and I stepped back pulling my hands from there instinctive reach of him, I felt disappointed before a sharp sting hit my side and I grimaced pulling up my shirt where a purple bug flew away towards a patch of flowers. I looked back up at Lance who was still glaring at me.

My problem though was I couldn’t look away, even angry his eyes were like a storm, I gulped roughly, “shit.” I murmured I tingle in my lower gut had me breathing fast in low panic as I looked to the bite on Lances neck turning red. I took a hesitant step forward, “L-Lance, let me kiss it better.”  _ Oh my shit did I just say that, stop it back away go get Shiro, tell someone we were bit by alien bugs. _

Lance seemed as shocked as me by my respond, “w-what, don’t be stupid Keith.” My hand slid up the soft cloth of his shirt and wrapped around his neck pulling him closer, “I can’t help it Lance, I want to taste you.” I heard Lance gulp but he didn’t reply until my tongue flickered across his neck and he shivered before an ‘ow’ screech from near the central try and a few more complaints from others. Lance pushed away and I whined, “Laaaaance.” I reached for his jacket and he glanced down then around then back down before just grabbing my wrist and pushing my hand away. 

“Don’t touch me.” He seethed before stomping off to find the others, I wanted to let out another whine but followed him instead. 

“What happened?” Allura was ruffling the lower part of her dress holding her shin and looking at Shiro as if he annoyed her, Shiro stood beside her scratching at his hand, shoulders slouched as he looked around then sat down on a bench. Pidge and Hunk came back, she held her arm glancing nervously between everyone her head tucked down nervously and he was rubbing his forehead looking at everything with a odd look in his eye that was usually full of kindness. Coran stood tall almost as if nothing had happened to him.

The High Priest came back and Lance was practically on fire in burning rolls of rage. “Your stupid ass garden attacked us! All your bullshit peace crap was just that  _ shit _ .” I wanted to be shocked by Lances outburst but he looked way to hot when he took control like that. The Priest took it in stride as if this all unfazed him. “I told you the garden would help these aren’t lasting effects but perhaps you’ll learn from them, our clan gives this to you as a gift for your alliance.”

“I fucking hate people like, why the hell would I want to get bit as a damn price for keeping you idiots safe.” Lance was boiling and I just needed to… I reached out and touched his shoulder my nose pressed against the nap of his neck, he shivered and growled but ignored me aside from that.

Coran’s voice cut through my deep inhale of Lances skin, “I’m noticing different emotions as if the bites had effects, I’m sure we can sort them all out back on the ship, it’s been a long night perhaps we’ll head back yes? Let's go everyone.” Allura frowned, “aren’t I in charge, it’s not fair you could make a decision like that when I should be doing it.” Shiro sighed loudly, “I just want to take a nap guys.”

“Well that's a dumb thing to want, there's still all this stuff here we can have. Like that food, and maybe we should take a few of the bugs to check out their effects on us. I want a sample of everything so Pidge and I have something to do for a while.” Hunk babbled on, Coran clapped his hands, “that's Greed my boy! You are showing the weak state of intense desire for things you shouldn’t ask for.”

“Why can’t I ask they basically offered it to us.”

The four of them excluding Pidge, Shiro and myself were arguing about everything. Lance would nudge me occasionally as if trying to make me leave. Sure it was a logically thought but I was already here why should I leave now. I licked his neck again my eyes falling close as I ignored the arguing and nudging, my hands squeezed Lance's jacket then moved to grab his hips holding him closer. 

“Keith would you knock it the fuck off!” Lance yelled turning and pushing me to the ground. I looked up at him and smirked, “come on baby, I just want to taste you.” I crawled back over and reached for his belt his eyes went momentarily wide as he slapped my hand away and backed away, I pouted looking up at him through my lashes. He growled at me and stepped back, my hopes rose until he grabbed under my arm and yanked me to my feet, “don’t move.” He growled.

Allura’s voice cut through and I noticed everyone was watching which made me more excited than it should have. “Paladins  _ I _ say we should go back to the castle and sort this all out.” She turned to the High Priest, “thank you for hosting us on your planet, I only wish we could have done this in  _ my  _ castle.” He nodded low, “if you have any questions please feel free to come by and ask me.” He smiled leaving the garden, I rolled my eyes only to catch a glimpse of Lance again, excitement rushed to my groin as I watched his jaw clench and unclench his arm flexing as he repeatedly clasped his hands.

I grabbed his hand kissing his arm, his jacket was now tied around his waist his body heating with anger. When my hand clasped his he tightened his grip until it hurt and glared down at me, “mmmh I like pain baby, do whatever you want to me.” He jaw clenched again as he yanked his hand away. I followed on his heals as he began to leave with the others, I used my vantage point from behind him to watch his hips sway as he walked I bit my lip think about all the things those hips could do.

  
  


PIDGE

 

Everyone was loud and I was pretty positive Keith had a boner for the last fifteen minutes which was super weird considering he wouldn’t look away from Lance or stop touching him. It was actually really gross. Coran seemed pretty much the same if anything else he just thought he was more of a know it all than before and liked to give orders which upset Allura who would practically whine it was her job to make decisions. Hunk kept grabbing things we passed, he had  a handful of random flowers and his pockets were full of food from the dining hall they had passed through to say goodbye to everyone. Lance kept glaring and screaming at people, he scared me the most. Everyone kind of scared me, I felt my palms constantly sweating and I tried my best to avoid eye contact and talking to anyone.

Shiro sighed a lot and slouched as we walked yawning when Coran or Allura spoke directly to them as if their presence tired him out. I was starting to get it but I felt too scared to say anything as I normally would. I opened my mouth a few times but people would talk on there was never silence long enough for me to feel brave enough to talk through them all.

Obviously it was deep seeded hidden emotions we all kept locked down from each other, or things we neglected on a regular occasion because we priorities rather than balance it all out. Hunk on any given day would give up the clothes on his back if someone asked, now he wanted everything greed over taking him, he wanted everything from food to clothes to authority, he’d even took Keith's Galra knife. 

Keith himself didn’t seem to care about anything but sex at the moment, particularly sex with Lance. Normally he’d probably would push aside things like masturbating to train for another battle but right now if you offered him lotion and a porno magazine or probably a kitten calendar he’d jack off to it. Which meant Keith was reduced with a lust type bug and Lance was like his prey by the way he looked at him.

Lance was on most days happy and cheerful, he could get depressed sometimes but he never got angry at any of us and if he did we didn’t know it. Right now it seemed like years of hidden rage was coming out with every comment. Then he would clamp his mouth shut and clench his fist and jaw. He was angry with himself as much as everyone else. If you asked me I’d say he should have been way angrier with Keith and his weird touch, licking, kissing, combo attacks. Still Lance held in the boiling rage of wrath almost better than Keith use to.

Shiro was obviously sloth at the moment he didn’t give a fuck about anything going on and was sleeping in his my chair cause it was the closest to the door and I was to scared to ask for it back. He was even snoring and I’m positive that was droil after a few minutes though he’d wake himself up blink a few times then would eventually fall back to sleep

Allura was jealous about everything. Especially when it had to do with things she usually had like attention or authority. I wasn’t sure what was wrong with Coran because he seemed normal, he seemed like he was just trying to help sort it all out for us. But everytime someone came up with a direct idea of what was going on Coran would shoot it down and say his thoughts were more likely after all he was a ten thousand year old Alien. Allura would just constantly murmur that she could have thought of it.

My brother had always been the outgoing one I tended to stick to myself and my studies or tech. But since I’d joined the Garrison I’d been working on suppressing my shy fearful loner habits, however with all this I felt it like a crushing weight on my chest like a fear that it was the worst idea in the world to socialise with these people because they weren’t the same people I usually talked  to was what my brain kept telling me. They were the same though just juiced with bug venom.

Tired of the arguing I attempted for half an hour to tell the others about my findings it wasn’t until I got out a word and noticed Lances attention on me instantly that he snapped at the others, “Shut up you morons, your dumbass ideas aren’t getting us anywhere and Pidge obviously figured it out so shut your quiznacks before I shut them myselves!” He growled part of it, snapped another part, and yelled another part and I was impressed he did it all in the same low dangerous pitch I wasn’t even aware Lance could manage. He turned a sharp angry gaze at me causing me to flinch.

Everyone went quiet but in obviously stubborn, board, or distracted way, however they all had this slight shadow of fear for the new Lance...well except Keith he was just rubbing his legs together and licking his lips while watching Lance doing his best to keep from touching him. I took a deep shaking breath and stuttered my explanation of what was going on while also explaining what the priest had said about the bugs on the planet.

“I’m not sure how long a bite last but the priest says that it’ll wear off eventually right so, w-we’ll just have to work through it right.”

Keith sighed dramatically before draping himself over Lance’s back and give small rolls of his hips into his backside, I grimaced as Lance tensed, “so to get rid of it we just do what the feelings want, because I’m not going to lie I’d be ok with that. WHat about you Lance, would you be ok if I just let happen in you, on you.” He licked Lances earlobe and cause a vein to pop from the cubans forehead as he held back his rage, Keith seemed pleased, “if it helps you could do it in me.” Several of us let out groans and noises of disgust which was good because at least we knew we had other emotions. However Lances face did not pass anyone by when his eyelids half closed against Keith's hip rolls and dirty talk. I gapped and Coran spoke the thought in my head, “oh, looks like Lance doesn’t mind it all that much.” 

Keith instantly seemed to get more excited and Lances eyes snapped open wide he glared at Coran and pushed Keith away, “stop fucking touching me whore!”

“H-He can’t help it Lance.” My voice was weak but it was a squawk when Lance turned that look onto me, I coward behind Hunk. Lance clenched his jaw, “I’m going to my room.” I grumbled at everyone. Shiro finally perked up, “we;re going to bed? Night everyone.” He left faster than Lance had.

Keith was out of his seat following Lance before he’d even got five steps away from him. Hunk looked around quickly for any loss items he could possess before frowning deeply and walking off too. I followed him he seemed to work perfectly as a protective barrier and I guess owning people was a greed thing because he mentioned something along the lines if you stick by me I’ll make sure the others don’t hurt you and sent a look at Lance’s back.

“I-it feels weird, almost wrong to f-fear Lance. You know?” He nodded, “yeah I mean I’ve seen Lances dark side and it was more of alight grey than an actual dark. Honestly it’s only when he’s ranting about Keith or defending someone he cares about. I mean he’s obviously still Lance, he’s just angrier. Like did you see how he shut everyone up to let you speak. He also instantly back down when he seen you cower away from him in fear. Instantly. In fact he basically made everyone go to bed.”

I hummed in agreement, “the thing with him and K-Keith is weird too.” Hunk snorted, “it’s not that weird when you think about it. Keith is always making that weird shy face when Lance is being super sweet to him, he’s probably blushing. And Lance ‘rants’ are more like fan girl obsessions than sound actual rivalry like rants.”

My smile was small but it was there I felt honestly amused and normally it’d probably have been a smirk with a mixture of gossip but I felt like smiling to much would be wrong. I feared it actually. So small smiles were the way to go. I was back to being a social stunted freak. I’m just lucky it happened on a ship full of my freak social stunted friends. 

Hunk walked me to my room I guess greed made him even more protective than usual. I waved goodbye to him. I needed to figure out how to fix this, there had to be a cure. Maybe I could talk to the priest tomorrow. I’ll have to bring someone with me or it’ll be a one sided conversation.

  
  


LANCE

 

Keith wouldn’t leave me alone and honestly I liked it way more than I should have it helped bring a sense of normality. Not that it was normal to have Keith grinding into my ass during the middle of a team meeting and god only knows how much he’ll regret it when all this is over. But it cause other emotions, it made some of the pure rage dull slightly. Especially when i thought about what would happen afterwards, I’ll have blackmail against Keith for years. He’ll never be able to speak of this planet again without blushing his stupid mullet ass off.

Speak of the devil he was currently whining and it was causing me to get annoyed, he did it again and then again and by the time we made it to our hall I was pissed off to no end  _ again _ . I stopped and grabbed Keith's shirt pushing him against the wall. “What!? Why do you keep making that stupid fucking noise!? What do you want!?” Keith didn’t miss a beat as usual, “you...in me. Lance please, I want you.” His hands were grabbing at my jacket now, roaming over my chest.

I clenched my jaw trying to ignore it, “god are you even trying to fucking control yourself?” Keith whined nodding his head, “always controlling myself for you baby, always wanted you.” I let go of his shirt shocked. I shouldn’t have let go, my grip on his shirt was keeping distance between us now he had pulled me forward and was sucking a hickey into my collar bone, and my fucking god it was turning me on.

I had two dellimas at this point, on one hand Keith was turning me on and sure it was a good way to distract from the anger but on the other hand Keith freaking kogane was turning me on. I took a deep breath debating my options. “Keith, buddy, you gotta stop.” I was breathing heavily and I couldn’t calm it down. Everything his mouth did sent a warm feeling straight for my gut. I bit my lip and tried pulling back, I thought it worked when he pulled his head away from my now pawsitively hickified neck. Moments later though his  mouth was crushing against mine, and I felt the anger start to bubble again because he hadn’t listened to me but I also felt a lot of Keith.

My fingers pushed through his hair and the anger pushed me to go further deepening the kiss, Keith loved it moaning into the kiss grinding against the leg I’d pushed between his thighs. I pulled back and nipped at his neck he sighed, “Lance, more, more baby I need it, it’ll make everything better, I’ll make you feel better too baby just give me more.” 

He was panting and moaning and I was losing the control I had, I couldn’t loss it what if he didn’t do something right and I hurt him. I can’t hurt my teammates no matter how mad I get they’re still my friends. I need to stop, I need control. Yanking away I backed quickly to the other side of the hall my hands on my knees Keith was watching me knees shaking, trying to push up from the wall. His hand reached out to me like a child to a parent.

His lips were swollen and red and he was still breathing heavily too. “Keith we can’t I could hurt you.” Keith moaned at that, “I don’t care what you do to me Lance, but I need you right now.” He grabbed my arm and I felt the anger coming back because he wasn’t listening, he was being selfish and it was making me mad again. “Don’t fucking touch me slut!” I slapped his hand away and took the last few feet to my bedroom door locking it behind me.

I heard Keith whimpering outside the door for a solid half hour or so before the shuffling of feet towards his room next door. I huffed another puff of anger that he would actually leave even though moments before I had huffed anger that he wouldn’t go. It was pissing me off how pissed off I was. I scared Pidge, I’m scaring everyone...except Keith that fucking horny son of a bitch.

\---

Sleep was good, it was good for everyone in fact Shiro was still sleeping between the four of us we’d nocked a dozen times and he still hasn’t answered. Pidge and Hunk already left to go talk to the priest on how to fix this mess and Keith always made the whining noises whenever I was in the same room as him. He caught me once in the training deck but I’d yelled and found I was actually so close to hitting him. I got lucky I only pushed him but it still terrified me I was going to hurt him.

Pidge better figure this out, the anger has me constantly on edge around everyone I’ve said a bunch of mean things already and I think I even saw Allura cry one of those times but she’s left the room before I could get a good look. I’m going to have to apologise to everyone when this is fixed. Like hard core apologise, grovelling at feet, petty favors, kiss butt apologising. Except for Keith that little shit is getting himself into trouble at this point.

I was sitting on the couch brooding, me of all people and he comes in out of fucking nowhere quiet as a damn cat and the next thing I know he’s now straddling my lap. “Dammit Keith are you trying to get me to kill you?” He hummed grinding his hips down, I gasped a bucked up. “Dammit, stop, stop, Keith. Fuck!” He grabbed at my crotch and I couldn’t stop the movements of my own hips. Gasping in breaths, he pulled my ear lobe from in between his teeth his cheek pressed against mine. 

“You don’t want to touch me baby?”

_ Lie. Lie. Lie. Lie. Lie. Lie. Lie. Lie. _

“I want you…” Keith’s movements got more excited, dammit, fix it! The anger bubbled but it was directed at myself, “...to get the fuck off of me.” Keith growled in my ear and pulled my head back using my hair his mouth landing on mine. My hand was clenched in his shirt at his shoulders holding him against my chest all my actions counteracting my words. My other hand grabbed his as the base of his back curling so his butt pressed into my hand.

Keith start grinding again and I found myself whimpering this time, it was slow and the firm press of his hips against mine had me constantly wanting more. He finally pulled out of the kiss forehead resting mine as we caught are breaths, ish. 

He was looking directly into my eyes and I found myself staring back as he was still grinding. 

“Get off.” Keith glared, it was a face he hadn’t seen since the bite and holy shit. 

“If you didn’t want me here Lance I’d have been gone already.”

That was a logical argument only Keith would have, well it’s Keith but I’m talking pre bite Keith. “How did you-”

Keith’s mouth was back on my mind and I found my mind going blank again.

  
  


KEITH

 

Every time I was doing something like this with Lance I could feel the Lust ebb away a little but when he stopped it it’d come back. The way to stop lust was to just give into it I guess. Or least I was going to go with that I don’t care if it was only a temporary fix at this point. Lance neck was stretched out as he reached to be closer I wasn’t fighting it, I just liked the feel of Lance’s jaw under my fingers and the way he grabbed on. 

If I could just get him to go far enough to cut the venom completely I can stop dry humping his leg like a dog. I know we’ll regret it later but what’s sex once compared to who knows how long of pinning and dry humping. Not that I wouldn’t have minded that but Lance was pissed off all that time now and yeah, it was strange as fuck for him to be taking everything seriously now but still attractive. 

My head was clearing of the bite to a certain point but actual lust was clouding my thoughts the longer I was on his lap. HIs hands let go if the death grip on my shirt and was pulling at the bottom his hands roamed my sides and I shivered. They were so soft and warm, he pulled back and yanked my shirt over my head throwing it across the room. Nails dug into my back as his lips sucked onto the skin of my chest. 

“Pants...off.” He grumbled in his seat before the nails in my back retracted so his palm was flat on my back. I pulled off my belt and dropping it on the ground he was already working the button and zipper down, “Lance.” I breathed, he grabbed my hips and moved me off his lap for a second I thought he was leaving. Panic sunk in and my eyes were open again looking for him he was above yanking off clothing from his own body as quickly as he could before sinking back down.

I grabbed the back of his neck as his head pulling him into a kiss. He basically took over from there, deepening the kiss pulling at my jeans underwear. He managed to strip us both the rest of the way settling between my legs, “what about…” He bit my shoulder and I gasped as he sucked then kissed and licked it, “lube, Keith.”

I had to think, I’d grabbed it. “P-pants.”

The solo act hadn’t waorked last night, I’d tried going at it myself. That’s how I found out relief helped but it had to be with Lance for it to go away this much. 

I was shocked and tensed when a cold wet finger touched my ass but Lance didn’t seem to notice he was back kissing. The stretch and feel of Lances finger alone had me shaking, I moaned into his mouth my hand reached down to relieve some of the tension in my cock but when my knuckle grazed against Lances stomach he growled and pulled his finger out causing me to whimper. His hand pulled my away trapping them both now above my head as he leaned his weight on them, enough pressure to cause them to bruise no doubt.

“You want to this, you’ll cum untouched.” He growled into my ear.  _ ‘Fuck, to much, to hot, god I’ll probably cum if he just talks like that’ _

“Okay.” I breathed, he continued to stretch me out, i was just a moaning mess. I actually felt embarrassed about it which was great because hey I wasn’t even embarrassed yesterday grinding against his ass in front of the others yesterday so embarrassment was a great thing right now.

The feeling was to much before he curled his fingers and caused me to scream his name in pleasure, “I-I need you, I’m gonna,  _ Lance _ .” He pulled his hand out and rubbed his cock before lining up and pressing the tip against my stretched rim pushing in. His free hand wrapped around the back of my thigh and grabbed my hip pushing them back into the couch. He wasn’t slow but he didn’t slam in, it was enough to adjust but his thrust started before that. 

I gasped at the first few hits before gasped turned to moans, his nose rest in the crook of my neck and he inhaled deeply with each breath trying to make sure he kept breathing as he kept moving. I squirmed with my hands above me wanting to grab on to Lance, pull him closer but they were permanently stuck between his hand and the couch.

“Harder...  _ ahh _ !!...Just like that baby... _ hahh _ !!” His hips snapped forward harder and faster hitting my prostate. The embarrassing noises got louder and my back arched, the heat in my stomach was building and I wasn’t sure how I managed to get it out that I was close but I regret doing it cause he slowed the thrust of his hips. I whimper and begged for him to go back but growled into my neck, “you’ve been messing with me since yesterday Keith,” His hips snapped forward, “you didn’t think I wouldn’t get you back?”

Tears spilled from my eyes as Lance managed to hit my prostate with each snap of his slow moving hips, the heat still building but slower and more agonizing. “I usually like it slow anyways.” Lance whispered in my ear, “gives you more time to feel me in your tight ass.” The whimpers and moans grew past embarrassing when I’d started to beg. If he asked I’d kill for him at this very moment. 

“Go slow so I can treat you right Keith, I wanted to treat you right.”

My lip caught between my teeth as he kept whispering in my ear, “but you kept being a cock slut Keith.” I moaned loudly before speaking a slurred sentence, “mmmnotasslut…” There was a vibration from Lance chest as he chuckled, and I opened my eyes to see him staring down looking amused the anger was gone, which I mean great but lust wasn’t the bug that bit him so his anger was going to come back.

“The how would you explain it mi amor? Cause from the looks of you now you look like a slut to me.”

He thrust a few more times before I managed to answer, “I’mma slut f’you.” Lance paused his smiled slipped slightly searching my face before he continue quick harsh thrust causing me to cry out his name again and cum not long after acrossed my stomach he didn’t stop until he was going through his own orgasim rocking his hips through it before slowing to a stop. 

He dropped his head to my shoulder his stomach rubbing into the cum on mine, it was gross but Lance didn’t seem to care. “Why didn’t you tell me Keith?” He whispered into my shoulder. His hands slipping from my wrist to under my shoulders. My hands instantly fell to his hair brushing it back, “tell you what?” He lifted his head, and the starts of anger where appearing, “how you feel, how do you feel?”

I rubbed my thumb between his slowly creasing brows and they relaxed as my fingers brushed his cheeks. “How do I feel?” I murmured to myself, “well right now, not like I’m under control of the lust bug. Every other day before though, I wanted this. I want you.” Lances eyes opened again, a calm light blue. A small smiled turned up the corners of his mouth. 

He glanced down and sighed, “we have to clean up.” He pushed up and frowned at my stomach, “dude it’s purple? Is that like a galra thing?” I looked down confused, “uh no, trust me not a galra thing.” 

There was a pause, “wait is that...is that the bug venom.” I felt my face twist in disgust as Lance said it, “it came out in...my I’m glad I fucked you that’d be gross the other way around.” I frowned at him, “it’s not like spoiled milk Lance.” He smirked and lifted the floor panel at the end of the couch pulling out  towel.

He wiped both of our stomachs and tossed me my shirt as I slid on my jeans he was buttoning his with the doors opened and Pidge came in with Hunk. “Guys we talk to...” I pulled my jeans up the rest of the way and looked down trying to hide the blush from my face. “Uh, this is...good. I think. If you guys um, satisfied the bugs original purpose then it leaves your system because it’s completed its original purpose.” Hunk finished for a stunned Pidge but he was avoiding looking at us.

After pulling on my shirt I covered my face with my hand, my hair not feeling like enough. Lance wrapped his around my shoulder pulling my hand down and kissed my cheek gently. I turned towards him to see the dark stormy eyes but a small smile on his. I smiled back and he glanced down at his hand in mine his smile slipping away looking at my wrist. 

His brows drew together in anger and I pulled my bruised wist from his view, “I’m ok.” His fist clenched in my shirt, “this is why...I didn’t want to hurt you.” His hands shook soon followed by his shoulders. 

I frowned pulling him into a hug, “I’m not hurt, Lance I’m ok I swear.” He sniffled and I looked at the others for help they were watching with sympathy. “You did good Lance, your controlling it better than anyone else would have.” He sniffled shaking again. “It’s ok baby your so good, doing so good, it’s ok.”

  
  


HUNK

 

We’d talked to Priest guy basically Pidge stayed allowed herself to fear everything and broke into a crying ball of fear in the middle of a what I could only assume to call a pillow party. It looked so comfy I wanted one of the pillows so bad and had even taken one when I left which helped. I took a lot of things as we left until this green ink like goo came from my fingertips. We told Allura and Coran but they hadn’t really held back much so it was basically the same after that they just accepted their emotions and turned off their filters for the rest of the conversation.

It wasn’t until we’d stumbled upon Lance and Keith half naked in the common room getting dressed and staring at us with shock. Now Keith was hugging Lance and I wasn’t sure why Lance was crying but Keith kept whispering things to him and rubbing his back. I wasn’t sure how helpful it would be but I knew Lance hated this constant state of rage. That why he held it back most of the time. He hated the feeling of guilt he got from hurting someone when he yelled at them. 

“He has to accept the anger, he has to get angry Keith.” Amber eyes looked at me for the third time over Lances shoulder who took a deep breath and back away. “What do I do?” Keith looked cautious, “there has to be a reason teh bug was attracted to you so what’s made you angry. Lance glanced at the three of them. “Everyone.”

Keith looked shocked, “why?”

Lances brows creased against, “Hunk and Pidge abandon me for there science stuff and I feel like a third wheel, Allura and Shiro treat me like a child and they let you get away with brooding in a corner scaring everyone away. I’m like some fucking object that everyone only uses when they need entertainment! It’s bullshit…” Lances voice rose quickly until he was screaming and red in the face. It wasn’t until he swung a fist and it hit Keith did Lance stop screaming a red ink type substance and the floor and his fist.

Lance was wide eyed and kneeling by Keith rambling apologies through tears and kissing Keith's face who was trying to get him to calm down enough to state he was fine. Pidge recovered, “oh my god! You guys fucked on the couch! What the hell Lance!” There was a pause before annoyance filled my voice and features, “seriously Lance, I can deal with dirty jokes and talk, and even the gross PDA but I take naps on that couch.” 

Lance was holding on to Keith half paying attention to us and grinning through spilt tears as he helped Keith to his feet. “We cleaned up afterwards, don't blow a gasket.” Pidge scoft, “that’s like me tossing oil in your face mask. It may have cleaning products in it but it don’t work no more. I’m not touching that side of the couch ever again.”

Keith looked at it, “how do you know we didn’t do it more than once?” Pidge gagged and I grimaced, “he broke Keith!” We settled on the couch the chatter going on as it normally would have but subtly closer than before. It wasn’t until everyone was getting ready to head to bed did Keith pause and squint. “Has anyone seen Shiro today?”

  
  



End file.
